Hoofbeard
Hoofbeard é um pônei terrestre que aparece no quinto arco da história da IDW Comics Friendship is Magic. Ele é um pirata notório e capitão da Salty Sea Mare. Projeto Hoofbeard é um pônei terrestre com a pelagem marrom, uma crina preta com uma faixa vermelha escura, e olhos de ouro. Ele tem uma cicatriz em forma de X na face esquerda, um tapa-olho que cobre o olho direito, um dente de ouro, e sua perna direita é uma perna de pau (em um flashback que ele tem todas as suas pernas). Seus acessórios incluem brincos de argola, dois colares e um de ouro com um medalhão em forma de diamante, o outro com três medalhões-circulares uma fileira de contas de ouro tecidas em sua cauda, e um cinto para o seu cutelo. No final da edição #14, Hoofbeard recebe nadadeiras e guelras com a mágica de Twilight Sparkle. Representação nos quadrinhos Hoofbeard aparece pela primeira vez na edição #13, enquanto o elenco principal e Spike estão de férias em Horseshoe Bay. Inicialmente, ele não dá o seu nome para os pôneis, e eles se referem a ele simplesmente como "capitão". Ele se aproxima deles em busca de garanhões capazes de ser sua tripulação, e encontra uma equipe capaz e disposta em vez disso, com Rainbow Dash como primeira companheira, Twilight como navegadora, Applejack como cozinheira, e Spike como seu "papagaio". Hoofbeard dá a tarefa aos pôneis de encontrar sua velha tripulação e recuperar o "Mapa do Wandering X", mas ele continua a ser demasiado sobre seus motivos. Durante a viagem, ele regularmente tem lançar mensagens em garrafas no oceano através de Spike, que ele alega serem cartas de amor. Quando perguntado por Applejack porque ele procura o tesouro tão febrilmente, ele só diz que ele "não pode viver sem ele". Twilight e seus amigos sabem mais sobre Hoofbeard-incluindo seu nome, ao recuperar o mapa. Um ex-membro da sua tripulação explica que Hoofbeard foi levado à loucura procurando o movimento "X" no mapa, levando-os a roubá-lo. Mesmo depois de dar Hoofbeard o mapa na edição #14, seus objetivos permanecem obscuros. Quando as pôneis percebem que Hoofbeard está levando em círculos, eles tomam o controle de seu navio e confinando-o na prisão militar do navio. Quando Fluttershy depois fala com o capitão, ele demonstrou ser mais triste do que irritado sobre ser preso e incapaz de procurar o seu tesouro. É revelado que o tesouro que Hoofbeard tem procurado não são riquezas, mas um mermare ele está apaixonado por uma égua chamada Jewel. No entanto, os outros mermares proibem seu relacionamento devido a ser "contra a crença mermare que a terra e o mar podem ser um." Graças às ações de Fluttershy, os mermares mudam sua mente e permitem que Hoofbeard e Jewel fiquem juntos. Twilight usa sua magia para dar brânquias e barbatanas para Hoofbeard para que ele possa ir sob a água sempre que quiser. Graças a Hoofbeard, as pôneis encerram o seu serviço e sai em uma aventura ao lado dos mermares. Hoofbeard aparece novamente em My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 8 página 19 como parte dos "Piratas do Carriagebean" passeio na Whinnyland. Citações Galeria Comic issue 13 cover B.png Comic issue 13 page 4.jpg Comic issue 13 page 5.jpg Comic issue 13 page 6.jpg Comic issue 13 page 7.jpg Comic issue 14 cover A.jpg Comic issue 14 page 5.jpg Comic issue 14 page 6.jpg Hoofbeard designs by Brenda Hickey.jpg|Concept artwork de Hoofbeard por Brenda Hickey Hoofbeard and Jewel sketch by Brenda Hickey.jpg Rarity, Hoofbeard, and Jewel sketches by Brenda Hickey.jpg en:Hoofbeard Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos